


Perch

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: But it's their first time trying it like this, It's technically Top Qrow and Bottom James, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a warm, intimate moment, James suggests that he and Qrow switch their typical roles in sex. What follows is one of Qrow's favourite moments in their relationship. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Top Qrow! I was told we needed Top Qrow. So I wrote it. Of course, it's actually his and James' first time switching it up, so it's only a technically sort of thing. But then, I don't subscribe to the bottom/top ideology anyway. I believe most people will switch, if given the option.
> 
> Anyway, this is adorable and smutty and I hope you all enjoy it.

James’ hands slid slowly down Qrow’s sides, eyes hooded as he looked up at the man in his lap. Qrow grinned and leaned down, lips brushing James’ and his hips wriggling a bit. He settled against James’ chest, lips moving lazily along James’ jaw before coming back up to his lips. Tongue sliding along James’ mouth and slipping in. Teeth grazing James’ lower lip and tugging just hard enough to pull.

James slid his hands lower, fingers kneading Qrow’s ass. Qrow made a noise in the back of this throat and went back to nibbling at James’ neck. Teeth grazing his Adam’s apple. James tilted back his head and made a low noise that wasn’t quite a moan.

“Qrow,” murmured James, eyes fluttering. Qrow peeled himself off James’ chest and tugged off his shirt and cape. Fingers went to his belt and undid his pants. James laughed, a soft, fond sound, and sat up to pull off his button-up and vest.

Stripped from the waist up, James slid back until his back hit the headboard. Qrow climbed further into his lap, fingers sliding down the scarred flesh on one side and the metal on the other. He grinned at James, hunger darkening his eyes and quickening his breathing.

Qrow hummed and licked his way across James’ jaw. James gripped his hips tightly, tugging them groin to groin. He bucked his hips slightly, a moan wriggling out into the air. Qrow chuckled against his throat and sucked a bruise into the hollow beneath his Adam’s apple.

Reached down and lifted his hips. Shucked his pants in one smooth motion. He lowered himself back into James’ lap and grinned. Grabbed at James’ pants and tugged at them. James lifted his hips and let Qrow slide both them and his briefs off.

Heat pooled low in Qrow’s belly, arousal growing stronger as he rolled his hips against James’. Let their groins slide together. James’ metal cock was cool, as always, but not painfully so. He’d grown used to it. Liked it, even.

Qrow lifted his hips to reach behind himself, already reaching for the lube with the other hand. But James caught the hand headed backward.

“What?” asked Qrow, voice low and hoarse with arousal. “You okay?”

James was staring at Qrow’s hand. “How does it feel?”

“What?” said Qrow. He let his hands fall to James’ chest. Stared. “Having a dick in my ass?”

James nodded. There was something in his eyes that made Qrow frown slightly. Not in worry, but more in confusion. He’d never asked before, beyond “is it good” or “you all right”. What changed?

“Uh… good,” said Qrow, trying to find the words. “ _Really_ good, or else I wouldn’t like it so much.” Qrow laughed. The tips of his ears growing hot. “Like being stretched out and filled all at once. It’s… intense. But so, so worth it.”

James nodded. “Do you think…?” He trailed off. Ducked his gaze from Qrow’s. Qrow saw the fire race across James’ face and it dawned on him what James was trying to ask.

“You want to try?” asked Qrow, finishing for him.

James met his gaze again and nodded.

“Okay,” said Qrow. He leaned in and kissed James, soft and sweet. “Okay,” he whispered again, nodding. “You’re gonna have to turn over.”

James blinked. “You don’t always…”

“No, but you ain’t as flexible as me,” said Qrow. “You’ll pull something. Turn over. I’ll go slow.” Qrow slid his hands up James’ chest and let them linger on his shoulders for a second. Drew him in for one last kiss. “Lay on your belly.”

James did so. He rolled over and laid on his stomach, his arms folded under his head. “Like this?”

Qrow hummed and grabbed a pillow, stuffing it under James’ hips to get him more leverage. If it was him, Qrow would be on his hands and knees, but he wasn’t sure if James would be up for it – or if he’d find it demeaning. Some men did, in Qrow’s experience.

_Besides_ , he thought, sliding one hand down James’ right butt cheek, marveling in the way the silvery metal and scarred flesh intermingled, he could take his time, this way.

“You all right?” asked Qrow. James nodded. “Lemme hear you say it, Jim.”

“I’m fine,” murmured James. “I won’t break, Qrow.”

Qrow chuckled. “I know.” He reached over James to the end table, grabbing the tube of lubricant off the edge. Popped the cap and slicked up the fingers on his right hand. Dropped the bottle next to him on the bed.

Qrow leaned forward and pressed a kiss between James’ shoulder blades. Slipped in the first finger.

James made a noise of surprise, his hips lifting for a split second. Qrow pressed a second butterfly-light kiss to James’ back. Trailed those kisses downward as best he could. Worked James open slowly, carefully.

“Qrow,” murmured James. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing heavier.

Qrow slipped in a second finger and kept pressing kisses to James’ back. Slid a hand down his side with feather-light touches. Smiled against James’ skin when James whined quietly into one of his pillowed arms.

“Still all right?” asked Qrow. James nodded, not opening his eyes. “Jimmy…”

“It’s James,” croaked James. And his voice was as low and as broken as Qrow had ever heard it. Qrow had to bite is lip. That voice went straight to his dick – like lightning. _God_ he hadn’t realized what this was doing to James. Qrow’s own face heated, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

Another finger, another series of kisses. Slow murmurs of encouragement when James squirmed beneath him. He smiled again, unable to keep the expression out of his voice or his touches. Slid his free hand up to gently stroke James’ face.

James’ eyes fluttered open, pupils blown so wide that the brilliant blue of his irises had practically disappeared.

“Good?” asked Qrow, his own voice soft.

“Strange,” said James. “But yes.” Qrow nodded and pressed a kiss to James’ jaw.

“Yeah, first time always is,” said Qrow. He could vaguely remember his own, years ago, when he was still at Beacon.

Qrow slipped his fingers out of James, not bothering with anything fancy. That was for later, when they were _both_ enjoying themselves, instead of hanging on that outside edge of enjoyment and strange.

“All right,” murmured Qrow, lips pressed to James’ shoulder. “Time for the main event.”

James snorted beneath him, but even that was lower pitched than usual. Qrow fought a grin. He wondered how James would sound in a few minutes, when Qrow showed him the real joy of being in James’ position.

Qrow snagged a condom from the end table and rolled it on one-handedly – a trick that was infinitely helpful, considering he still had one hand massaging James’ ass.

“Stay relaxed,” murmured Qrow, slicking up his cock. “Easier that way.”

“Mm-hmm,” said James.

Qrow took a deep breath, more to relax the trembling in his thighs than anything else, and slowly eased his way into James. The sharp gasp from James made Qrow freeze just as much as the sudden clenching around his dick.

“Shit,” hissed Qrow. He was pretty sure he was stuck. “Jim, come on, you’re all right. Little shock is normal.”

James nodded, his back arching slightly. His cheeks were red, sweat stuck to his skin, making it shine. The poor man was _shaking_.

“ _Are_ you all right?” asked Qrow, rephrasing. He ran his hands down James’ back, unable to lean forward to kiss the man. James nodded. “Say it,” murmured Qrow.

“I’m fine,” said James. And _god_ he sounded positively wrecked right now. “Wasn’t expecting it to feel like _that_ , that’s all.”

“Can you relax for me?” asked Qrow, trailing one finger down James’ spine. James shuddered and nodded. A moment later, he relaxed around Qrow, letting Qrow ease his way the rest of the way in. Slow inch by slow inch, until he rested with his hips against James’ ass.

Qrow held himself up with trembling arms. Not from the weight or the strain, but from how god damn _hard_ it was not to give in and move. Sweat collected on his brow and dripped down his nose, splattering onto James’ metal side.

“Jimmy?” murmured Qrow.

James hissed. “Strange,” he said. “But fine.”

Qrow chuckled, fond, and pressed a kiss to James’ mid-back. “I know, I know,” said Qrow, voice low. “Don’t worry, it gets better.”

“I trust you,” said James, eyes still closed.

Slower than he’d thought he could manage, Qrow drew himself out until only the head of his cock still rested in James, then slid back in. James made a soft “oh” of surprise, clenching for a split second. When he relaxed again, Qrow tried another thrust. Then another.

It took a minute of letting James adjust, of making sure he wasn’t thrusting on the knee-jerk clenches, but Qrow found a rhythm. Slow, deep thrusts that had James making tiny, tight noises in the back of his throat. Had his hips jerking back into Qrow’s thrusts whenever he could find purchase.

Qrow was resting between James’ spread legs to begin with, so when James shifted up onto his knees, it was easy enough to follow. Qrow came up onto his knees as well. Watched as James planted his hands beneath him for purchase. Qrow bent double over James, still thrusting slowly, and pressed kisses to James’ arched spine.

James’ heavy, wet breathing was music to Qrow’s ears. Had his spine alit with tiny sparks of lightning that raced across his skin. Left it over-sensitive and screaming at Qrow with every brush against James.

Qrow drew back, adjusted his angle, and slid back in. James swore. His metal hand shot out and grabbed the headboard. Head still hung down. Eyes clenched closed and sweat clinging to his face.

“ _Shit,_ ” breathed James. Qrow dared to pick up his pace a bit. Leaned over James and chuckled into his skin.

“Well,” murmured Qrow against James’ sweat-soaked skin. “I think I found your prostate.” James let out a keening sound, low and desperate.

“Good?” asked Qrow, thrusting back in at the same angle. A little faster, a little sharper, than before.

James moaned. “Yes,” he breathed. “Qrow, _yes._ ” And oh. The hoarse cry in his voice. The tightness of his shoulders. Qrow groaned at the noise, felt it travel straight down and linger in his belly. Pooling warmth and lighting a new fire in his thrusts.

One hand digging hard into James’ flesh hip, Qrow reached around with his right and wrapped a hand around James’ cock. That got another curse. A clench around his own cock that wasn’t hard enough to do more than stutter his thrusts.

Qrow chuckled and timed his jerks with his thrusts, his nails digging hard into James’ hip.

He could feel his own end coming up fast. James, like this, was too much to handle. Wrecked and open and raw in a way that Qrow had never seen before. There was a fire in him that curled his toes and boiled his belly. Sunk lower and lower until it built at the base of his cock.

He swore, picked up his thrusts and his strokes. Tried desperately to hang on by the singular thread he had.

And then James was cursing and clenching around him. His cock spasming in Qrow’s hands as his own, dry, orgasm washed over him. A sharp crack in the room as the headboard cracked where James’ metal hand was clutching it.

And that was too much for Qrow. The shout of his name on James’ broken lips. The clenching around his cock. The fire that sparked his veins.

His own orgasm ripped through him like lightning. Blasted out every other sensation as his hips stuttered their final thrusts.

He gasped and fell forward, slumping against James. Hung on until his vision stopped spotting and he could breathe better than his sharp, blissed-out gasps.

Then he rolled off James, pulled the condom and knotting it. Chucked it in the garbage across the room and helped James fall back onto his bed as well.

Qrow laughed, still breathless, as he brushed the break in the headboard. “I can’t believe you broke it,” he said, voice shaky.

James made a quiet noise in his throat. His eyes were closed, his flesh arm tossed across his forehead. He was shaking, Qrow noticed, and he rolled onto his stomach to snuggle up against James’ side, his head on James’ metal shoulder.

“You okay?” asked Qrow.

James nodded. “Fine. Just… give me a minute.”

“Intense, isn’t it?” asked Qrow.

James nodded again, his flushed cheeks puffing as he tried to get his breathing under control. Qrow was content to wait a minute, gently running his hand up and down the seam on James’ torso.

“Tell you one thing though,” murmured Qrow. “Clean-up’s a lot easier that way around.”

James pressed a kiss to his hair, laughing quietly. His metal arm wrapped around Qrow’s shoulders and held him close. “True,” he agreed. “Another reason to do that again.”

“Another?” echoed Qrow, feigning innocence. He’d seen how wrecked James had been during that. And after. Qrow _wanted_ to do that again. A lot.

“Yeah,” said James. “It was…” A soft sigh. “Good. _Very_ good. I… wouldn’t mind doing that again.” The hesitation in his voice betrayed his worry. Qrow smirked against James’ shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Jimmy, I wanna do it again too,” said Qrow. “Good to change it up from time to time.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to James’ jaw. “Glad you liked it.”

James grinned in his hair. “Liked it?” he echoed. “It was a bit more than ‘like’, my Qrow.”

Qrow smirked. “Really? You’ll have to show me again, some time.” He could feel his eyelids growing heavy. The sweet embrace of sleep calling him.

James hummed and Qrow felt him settle again him. “Indeed,” said James. “Goodnight, Qrow.”

“Night, James.”


End file.
